finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/Primers: Battle/Final Fantasy XIII-2
The following is a list of Datalog entries for the Primers: Battle of Final Fantasy XIII-2. Some of the data is updated during the course of the game. ATB (Active Time Battle) Added after Noel introduces himself and Mog to Serah in Episode One ---- Paradigm Shift Added after Noel introduces himself and Mog to Serah in Episode One ---- A flexible strategy is the key to winning fights. When you wish to change your strategy, press / any time during battle to perform a paradigm shift. Your characters will acquire various roles as they progress through the game, such as the healing-oriented Medic and support-centered Synergist. Combinations of these roles are known as Paradigms. With clever use of paradigm shifts, you can switch from defensive paradigms containing Medics to attack paradigms featuring Commandos and Ravagers. Never hesitate to change strategies on the fly—reacting fast to fluid battle conditions is the surest past to victory! When characters' roles are changed with a paradigm shift, they not only gain new abilities and behavior, but also grant special bonuses to themselves and their party. Advance to the next page to see a list of the different roles and what effects they bring to your party. :Commando: Physical attacks maintain chains. Increased Strength. :Ravager: Magical attacks boosts chains. Increased chain bonuses. :Sentinel: Defense specialists. Reduced damage taken. :Medic: Healing specialists. Enhanced healing effects. :Synergist: Buffing specialists. Enhanced support and healing. :Saboteur: Debuffing specialists. Increased chance to weaken enemies. Customizing Paradigms Paradigm Tuning (Strategy) Cinematic Action Added after Noel introduces himself and Mog to Serah in Episode One ---- Chains and Staggering Added after Noel introduces himself and Mog to Serah in Episode One ---- Crystarium Paradigm Pack Added after unlocking Serah's summoning power in Episode Two ---- You can selects up to three of the monster crystals you obtain in battle to add into your paradigms. These three monsters make up a Paradigm Pack. To prepare your monster allies, open the main menu by pressing / and select Party Paradigms. From the Party Paradigms menu, select Paradigm Pack, and then choose the monsters you wish to add to your battle roster. You can now create paradigms that include the creatures in that Paradigm Pack. Execute paradigm shift during battle to change the summoned monster you wish to fight with. Learn to use your Paradigm Pack and defeat even the most powerful opponents! Monster HP and KO During battle, if your current monster ally is wounded and you call upon another using paradigm shift, the replacement monster ally will also be wounded. The same rule applies for status ailments and KO'd monsters. When you find yourself in a bind, make sure to heal your way back to health. Obtaining Monster Crystals Added after unlocking Serah's summoning power in Episode Two ---- It is possible to increase your chances of obtaining a monster crystal from battles. Enemies defeated using a monster's Feral Link ability are more likely to become crystals. The more successful you are in inputting the Feral Link ability commands, the higher this chance becomes. Don't be shy about using monsters' special attacks to obtain monster allies! Monster Growth Added after unlocking Serah's summoning power in Episode Two ---- Like characters, monsters can be developed through the main menu. Press / to open the menu and select Crystarium. Use monster materials obtained from battles and other means to develop your monsters. Growth bonuses are directly related to the material used, so you can focus on raising a particular attribute. Each monster has its own role and individual growth characteristics. The characteristics can be found under the status display on the right side of the Crystarium screen. Monster Growth Traits The most important traits for monster growth are as follows: : Growth item grades. :Early Peaker:Maximum level of 20, but grows quickly. :Well-Grown: Standard growth. :Late Bloomer: Capable of reaching levels beyond 70. :Strong: Strength is easily improved. :Magical: Magic is easily improved. :Hearty: HP (Hit Points) are easily increased. Keep your monsters' characteristics in mind when choosing which growth items to use. Monster Growth Items Items such as potent droplets, power droplets, mana droplets, and vitality droplets are used to develop your monster allies. There are different grades of items such as droplets, slivers, and orbs. All monsters require grade-appropriate items for development. There are five grades, and the grade of each item, and the grade of each item will be shown in the description with this icon: . The required item grade increases along with the monster crystarium level. Bots require different items than beasts. Use materials such as potent bolts, power bolts, mana bolts, and vitality bolts for development. Chips and engines are higher grade items. Whenever you unlock a crystal, you gain a particular growth bonus, such as a Strength Bonus or Magic Bonus, depending on the material used. Decide which of a monster's attributes you wish to develop to make the most efficient use of the different monster materials. Special Attacks: Monsters Added after unlocking Serah's summoning power in Episode Two ---- Monster Customization Added after unlocking Serah's summoning power in Episode Two ---- Monster Customization: Infusing Abilities Added after unlocking Serah's summoning power in Episode Two ---- Libra and the Bestiary Added after unlocking Serah's summoning power in Episode Two ---- Role: Commando Added after Noel introduces himself and Mog to Serah in Episode One ---- Role: Ravager Added after Noel introduces himself and Mog to Serah in Episode One ---- Role: Sentinel Added after Noel introduces himself and Mog to Serah in Episode One ---- Role: Medic Role: Synergist Role: Saboteur Role: Monsters Using Items Added after Noel introduces himself and Mog to Serah in Episode One ---- Wounding Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Wind Status Shift Status Ailments and Their Icons Status Shift: Canceling Status Ailments Battle Results Added after Noel introduces himself and Mog to Serah in Episode One ---- Category:Datalog in Final Fantasy XIII-2